Harry Potter et son destin
by Les maraudeuses
Summary: Harry entre en cinquième année, que lui réserve-t-on comme surprise? Les 12 premiers chapitres sont basés sur l'histoire déjà écrite et ont été corrigé et réorganisé pour une meilleure lecture. À relire...Bientôt la suite :o


Titre** : Harry Potter et son destin**

Auteures** : Gaia et Lilie**

Correctrice : **La-p'tite-tete**

Votre adresse e-mail** : Si vous voulez nous écrire, vous pouvez utiliser la messagerie du site. Nous lirons tous vos messages et nous essayerons dans le meilleur des cas d'y répondre rapidement.**

Avertissement** : Bon nous pensons le laisser en G sans trop de crainte de plainte sinon nous avertirons nos lectrices adorer de se changement de programme, et si jamais nous arrivons à finir la fic en G. On sort le champagne. **

Spoilers** : 1-2-3-4-5-6-7 étant donnée notre lenteur incroyable, il sera possible que notre fic utilise des spoilers des 7 tomes. Bien entendu, s'il y a utilisation d'un spoiler c'est qu'il ira dans le même sens que notre histoire.**

Résumé général** : Pour le moment, à vous de lire cher lecteurs.**

Disclaimer** (pas moyen de l'éviter celui-là !) : À part quelques personnages de notre invention que vous reconnaîtrez immédiatement, nous ne possédons rien ni personne ! snif tout est à Mrs JKR (veinarde !). **

Chapitre 01 : Le commencement

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar atroce. Son cousin Dudley était un sorcier et, placé dans la maison de Serpentard, était devenu le bras droit de Voldemort. Pendant que Harry repensait à son cauchemar, une petite voix intérieure, lui dit : _Ben voyons, comme si Dudley pouvait être un sorcier ! Et puis quoi encore ?! _

Une bourrasque de vent frigorifia Harry, et lorsqu'il se leva pour aller fermer ses volets, Hedwidge et Coq arrivèrent.

_Et voilà, j'ai maintenant 15 ans_, se dit le jeune sorcier.

Après avoir rattrapé Coq avec l'aide de sa chouette, Harry lut la lettre de Ron, son meilleur ami.

Salut Harry !

Comment ça va ? J'ai maintenant le téléfone (comme disent les Moldus) et je sais m'en servir. Je t'appellerai demain matin donc sois prêt à répondre. Voici ton cadeau, des farces et attrapes de Fred et George. Pour tes vacances, je t'en reparle demain au téléfone.

Ron

P.S. : Tu sais où est Hermione ? EN BULGARIE !!!!!

Harry savait que Ron était jaloux de Viktor Krum depuis l'an passé, mais Ron ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Coq repartit et, peu après, deux hiboux grand-duc entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Harry décida de lire d'abord la lettre de Hedwidge pour s'épargner la mauvaise humeur de sa chouette.

Bonjour Harry,

Comment vas-tu ?

BONNE FÊTE !! Tu peux remercier ta chouette encore une fois parce que grâce à Hedwidge j'ai pu t'envoyer ton cadeau. C'est le journal intime de la famille Potter. Viktor m'a emmenée dans un magasin tenu par des Potter. Dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom, un homme assez vieux m'a demandé si je te connaissais intimement. Viktor a répondu à ma place, j'étais tellement émerveillée! C'est un certain Harold Potter qui m'a remis ce journal. Il m'a dit que seul un Potter de sang pouvait l'ouvrir (ce qui est vrai parce que Viktor et moi n'avons pas réussi) D'après Harold, tout sur les Potter est inscrit dans ce journal intime et on parle même de toi. Je te laisse le découvrir.

BONNE FÊTE encore !

Amitiés, Hermione

_WOW! Hermione!!! _

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses mains, l'écrin de velours rouge s'était ouvert et un liquide noirâtre remplissait entièrement les pages, sauf une seule qui était parfaitement blanche. Harry repensa au journal de Tom Jedusor. Et des mots apparurent sur la page blanche.

**Bonjour Harry, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. **

**Je suis ce qu'on appelle un écho libraire. Je suis le fondateur d'une des maisons de Poudlard. Je me nomme Godric Gryffondor et je suis le créateur de la famille Potter et comme, je présume, tu l'as deviné, je suis en quelque sorte ton arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière…arrière-grand-père. James Potter est mort trop vite pour la destinée que je lui réservais.**

**Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi sa destinée était si importante. C'est parce qu'il savait depuis longtemps que son fils ferait fuir à jamais Lord Voldemort, et Voldemort lui-même le savait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a tué ton père. Mais ta mère n'était pas censée mourir, elle n'était pas d'une grande importance pour Voldemort.**

**Mais toi, c'était primordial, il fallait qu'il te tue. Cependant, il n'a pas réussi à le faire, car ta mère avait, ancré au plus profond d'elle-même, un enchantement contre l'Avada Kedavra qui ne peut être utilisé qu'une seule fois dans une vie et qui demande une force et de l'amour envers la personne protégée qui est inestimable. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, le sort a bel et bien marché, et Tom Jedusor n'est devenu qu'une âme perdue.**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage, je parle sans dire l'essentiel de ce que je dois te raconter. Comme tu es un vrai Gryffondor, je dois te dire que ton amie Hermione est très intelligente et a pu aider Harold Potter à te retrouver plus facilement que prévu. En passant, Harold est le père de ton père donc ton grand-père (Il était l'ancien ministre de la magie, bien avant Cornélius Fudge). Bientôt tu recevras un pendentif magique, tu devras t'en servir pour découvrir ma chambre communément appelée 'la Chambre des Lions'. Ce pendentif te sera remis par Jason Evans, le père de ta mère. Tu dois faire très attention au collier, il est très précieux et pourra te servir contre Lord Voldemort. Je te laisse me découvrir et lire les pages de tes ancêtres. **

Godric Gryffondor

**P.S. : Si tu veux me 'parler', prend la plume rouge et or dans l'écrin. Elle est ensorcelée pour n'avoir pas besoin d'encre.**

Harry n'en revenait pas. Les bizarreries semblaient s'enchaîner, ces temps-ci. Depuis le début de l'été, Dumbledore avait dévoilé plusieurs secrets à Harry. Mme Figg fut un des plus gros secrets que Harry avait dû bien prendre. En effet, Arabella Figg était la gardienne de Harry depuis sa tendre enfance. La seule différence était que Mme Figg était une sorcière-espionne engagée par Dumbledore lui-même pour surveiller Harry. Harry avait encore des difficultés à penser que Mme Figg était une sorcière renommée qui avait plus de chats que la ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse. Harry se recoucha et pensa à Ron qui devait l'appeler bientôt.

– Lève-toi, fainéant! Quelqu'un te demande au téléphone!

C'était tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à sa porte.

– J'arrive ! s'écria Harry en enfilant rapidement le premier pantalon que sa main toucha.

C'était Ron.

– ALLO HARRY ?!

– Oui, Ron, c'est moi… et parle moins fort!

– Désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué. C'est Mme Figg qui viendra te chercher. C'est pour la subtilité devant tes Moldus. Elle va inventer quelque chose.

– Cool, mais il va falloir que je n'ai pas l'air content. Tu sais que je ne l'aimais pas avant ?

– Je le sais, Harry.

– Il faut que je te laisse, dit Harry qui, en voyant l'oncle Vernon devenir rouge bourgogne, supposa qu'il attendait un appel de la plus haute importance.

Bon, eh bien, à bientôt alors.

En cours d'après-midi, Pétunia laissa échapper un glapissement de joie. Mme Figg avait demandé si elle pouvait garder Harry pour le reste de l'été jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. Mais l'oncle Vernon demanda à Harry :

– Concernant l'école…

– Je sais qu'il va à Poudlard. Ma sœur et moi y sommes allées, rétorqua immédiatement Mme Figg.

Les yeux de Pétunia s'élargirent.

– Eh oui, Pétunia, j'étais le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Lily. Mais on m'a demandé de surveiller Harry après la mort de James et Lily Potter.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Dudley.

– Tout le monde est donc sorcier dans cette ville ?! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.

– Presque, répondit Mme Figg.

– Qui ça ? demanda Dudley.

Mme Figg se mit à énumérer en prenant l'air snobinard de tante Pétunia :

– Le patron de Vernon, dont le fils est à Poudlard, le professeur de Dudley, dont la fille va à Beauxbâtons et votre meilleure amie et sa sœur y sont allées, Pétunia. Ne vous demandez plus pourquoi elle n'était pas à la même école que vous et comment Lily et elle se connaissaient.

Surprise ! surprise, et oui les maraudeuses ne vous laisseront pas tombées. Nous avons eu un élan de gentillesse et nous corrigeons notre fanfiction. Cela nous permettra de mieux continuer par la suite. Nous vous recommandons fortement de la relire, car certains changements seront effectués sur notre histoire pour qu'elle soit plus lisible. Nous espérons ne pas trop vous déboussoler.


End file.
